Love Salvation
by MSupernatural
Summary: Albus está sumido. E a última vez que alguém o viu, foi entrando na Floresta. Agora, Harry deve retornar a Hogwarts para salvar seu filho. Como será o primeio ano de Albus? R
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, sua história ou seus personagens, exceto aqueles que foram criados a partir da minha imaginação fértil

xD Enjoy!

- Prólogo

O tempo foi realmente generoso para com Harry Potter. Dezenove anos após sua última luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, e ele ainda é aquele rapaz magricela, mas estranhamente encantador, que ele sempre fora. Um tanto quanto musculoso e mais velho, mas ainda assim o "Menino que Sobreviveu". Como Gina costumava diz, a nova e sexy versão do antigo e sexy Harry, mesmo que ele não entendesse a frase. Ninguém além dela mesma parecia entender, na verdade.

Gina, por outro lado, mudou muito nesses últimos dezenove anos. Ela ainda é sedutora e forte como bruxa, mas ela simplesmente ficou um pouco mais gorda, e, aparentemente, mais baixa. De acordo com algumas pessoas, uma versão mas bonita de sua própria mãe.

Rony ainda é alto e magro, e seu tato e sua sensibilidade ainda estão completamente foragidas. A única diferença notória é uma certa ausência de cabelo, para desespero do próprio. Hermione diz que ele será careca em pouco tempo. Pouquíssimo tempo. Ela continua a mesma garota alegre que ela fora, mas ainda mais inteligente (se possível) e bonita.

Estar de volta a Hogwarts era uma experiência fantástica. Harry encarou o primeiro lugar em que se sentira realmente em casa. Se apenas as circunstâncias fossem diferentes...

- Harry, ele vai ficar bem, você vai ver... – Gina realmente é capaz de se manter calma em momentos como este, onde Harry constantemente perdia a cabeça e o foco. Não que ele fosse um mal auror, muito pelo contrário, mas ele simplesmente não podia agüentar o fato de ter um de seus filhos em perigo.

Todos quiseram ir para Hogwarts após a carta que eles receberam. Diretor Flitwick escreveu não só uma carta de notificação, mas também um pedido de ajuda. Albus, o filho mais novo de Harry, estava sumido e, de acordo com depoimentos, ele tinha sido visto entrando na Floresta Negra sozinho.

- Gina, Al é apenas uma criança, e está em Hogwarts há apenas 3 meses! E você sabe que na floresta tem todo tipo de monstros, lobisomens, aranhas e... – Harry estremeceu só de pensar nos terrores cerrados pela floresta. E pensar que pobre Albus estava perdido e só naquele lugar...

Abordo do Noitibus, eles chegaram até o centro de Hogsmeade. Harry foi o primeiro a desembarcar, seguido de perto por Gina, Hermione, Rony, Teddy e Luna (que lhes fazia uma visita na hora da carta e insistira em acompanhá-los). Lilly havia sido enviada à Toca, onde ficaria com os avós maternos. Harry e Gina tiveram um bom trabalho em convencer a Sra. Weasley a ficar em casa.

Ao chegar no portão principal de Hogwarts, Hagrid já abrira o portão e encarava a todos com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Harry passou por ele e se dirigiu diretamente a entrada da Floresta, onde se encontravam prof. Flitwick, profª McGonagall e Neville, e alguns alunos de idades variadas. Rosie estava com uma garota da Corvinal e dois meninos da Grifinória próximos. Um dos meninos pareceu estranhamente familiar a Harry. James tinha dois amigos Grifinórios próximos, e Victorie trazia consigo duas amigas Corvinais.

Todos cumprimentaram Harry quando este se aproximou, mas profª McGonagall simplesmente fez um gesto displicente para Harry.

- Sr. Potter, as informações que recebemos foram que Albus entrou na Floresta por ali – E ela apontou para uma parte da floresta atrás da cabana de Hagrid – E prof. Longbottom irá acompanhá-los nesta busca. Seus filhos... – Minerva olhou carrancuda para as crianças presentes - ... insistem em acompanhá-los. Gostaria que vocês os observassem.

- Mas eles são muito crianças... – disse Hermione, apontando para Rosie e seus amigos, e virando-se para olhar James e seus amigos.

- Eu os autorizo, Sra. Granger, digo, Weasley. Eles vão poder ajudá-los. – Prof. Flitwick a interrompeu, um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Isso bastou para que ela entendesse.

- Que seja! – Harry acrescentou, finalmente perdendo a calma. – Seja lá quem for, venha, mas não haverão paradas ou retornos, estejam avisados. – Harry virou-se um tanto raivoso para Gina, que estava pálida como uma vela, e acrescentou em um sussurro: - "Ele ficará bem", não é?

* * *

Fim do Prólogo.

Pois é... xD

Eu decidi escrever esta fic simplesmente porque a história já me apareceu completa na cabeça. Aviso desde já que, até onde eu pensei sobre a fic, não haverão mudanças no roteiro original da história.

Algumas coisas que devo explicar:

- Fiz as contas e, aparentemente, Neville já seria o diretor. Mas eu preciso dele como professor por enquanto.

- Usarei os nomes em inglês. É mais fácil para mim, e tem importancia para algumas ideias que eu devo utilizar.

- As casas da nova geração serão divulgadas nos Chapters por vir...

- Albus e Cia, no momento do prólogo, estão em Hogwarts a 3 meses, ou seja, eles devem estar Dezembro.

- Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, elogio, crítica, etc pode ser postada por review ou PM.

- Estou sem beta

Acho que só... Reviews e PMs me deixariam feliz xDDD


	2. Encontros e Desencontros Cap 1

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, sua história ou seus personagens, exceto aqueles que foram criados a partir da minha imaginação fértil, até porque, se Harry Potter fosse meu, eu faria uma limpa na história, incluindo uma certa bruxa que ainda estaria na Camara Secreta.

xD Enjoy!!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_- Que seja! – Harry acrescentou, finalmente perdendo a calma. – Seja lá quem for, venha, mas não haverão paradas ou retornos, estejam avisados. – Harry virou-se um tanto raivoso para Gina, que estava pálida como uma vela, e acrescentou em um sussurro: - "Ele ficará bem", não é?_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Encontros e desencontros

_3 meses ante__s..._

- Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina.

Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão discretamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

* * *

Albus podia ver, do fim do trem, seu pai baixando a mão. Com um aperto no coração, ele virou-se para James, cujo rosto expressava nada além de puro contentamento. James virou-se para o irmão.

- Hey, escuta aqui, baixinho... Você não precisa se preocupar, tudo vai dar certo. – James acenou com a cabeça. Albus encarou-o sentindo-se melhor por saber que o irmão ainda o apoiava -... Só tenha cuidado para a Lula-gigante não te puxar para o fundo do lago!

James entrou num vagão próximo, rindo, e deixando Albus lívido no corredor. Rosie, que observava tudo em silêncio, moveu-se, impaciente.

- Não dê atenção a ele, Albus... A Lula não faz mal a ninguém, não se preocupe...

- Como você sabe? – Albus ainda não tinha tanta certeza que estava seguro, começando a entrar nos vagões para tentar encontrar um vazio. Não ia, de forma alguma, ficar no mesmo vagão que James.

- Mamãe me disse... ou você acha que só você ficou com medo? – Rosie acrescentou, fazendo ar de superioridade e o seguindo, de braços cruzados. – Mamãe me ensinou alguns feitiços... quer ver? – Rosie tirou a sua varinha de corda de coração de dragão, 18 centímetros, novíssima e bastante maleável.

- Tanto faz, Rosie – Albus estava impaciente. Todos os vagões estavam cheios, e só restava o último com poucas pessoas. Ele sabia que a culpa disso era dele mesmo, por ter demorado a embarcar. Ao abrir a porta do último vagão, Albus e Rosie deram de cara com dois garotos loiros sentados um olhando para o outro.

- Er... Podemos ficar aqui? O restante do trem está lotado... – Albus disse, olhando de um garoto para outro. Apesar dos cabelos dos garotos serem quase iguais, as semelhanças paravam por aí. O garoto à direita era pálido-acinzentado, com olhos igualmente cinzas. Sua expressão era um tanto carrancuda, e Albus o reconheceu quase instantaneamente: Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry havia conversado com Albus, James e Lilly a respeito de suas antiga inimizade com os Malfoy, mas havia alertado os três a não se tornarem inimigos de Scorpius logo de cara. James não pareceu muito feliz na ocasião. Com um baque, Rosie fechou a porta do vagão, trazendo Albus de volta a realidade.

O garoto à esquerda tinha uma pele muito clara, mas não chegava a ser cinza, como a de Malfoy. Seus olhos eram de uma cor que impressionou Albus, pois era de um violeta bastante claro. O menino, assim como Malfoy, Albus e Rosie era bastante magro e seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção aparente. Ele confirmou com a cabeça a respeito da pergunta de Albus, mas foi Malfoy que falou primeiro, olhando para Rosie.

- Fazendo mágicas? Essa eu quero ver...

Rosie limpou a garganta e apontou a varinha para o próprio malão. Girando e sacudindo, ela pronunciou firme: - Vingardium Leviosa!

O malão elevou-se alguns centímetros do chão e encaixou-se com perfeição no espaço para malas do vagão. Rosie virou-se sorrindo para Albus. Ele sorriu de volta. Sempre soube que Rosie seria excepcional como Tia Hermione. Albus decidiu apresentar-se primeiro.

- Meu nome é Albus Potter. Sou do 1º ano também, e esta é minha prima Rosie Weasley. – Albus notou que os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram um tantinho, enquanto o outro garoto simplesmente o encarava. Ele, de certa forma, lembrava Tia Luna.

Malfoy levantou-se e apertou a mão de Albus. Seu pai tinha sido extremamente enfático: teria de ser amigo de Potter. – Sou Scorpius Malfoy. Me chamem de Scorp. Este é... – Scorpius virou-se para o outro garoto, que nada disse.

- Er... Vocês já sabem fazer algum tipo de feitiços? – Rosie decidiu quebrar o silêncio. Se o garoto não queria se apresentar, problema era dele. Neste mesmo instante, uma menina abriu a porta do vagão, toda esbaforida. Já vestia suas vestes de Hogwarts e tinha uma varinha preta na mão. Puxava um malão pela outra.

- Posso ficar aqui com vocês? – A menina perguntou, mas nem esperou uma resposta. Simplesmente entrou e fechou a porta. – Meu nome é Evanna Chonyl.

- Rosie Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Scorp Malfoy e... – De novo, silêncio. Rosie, que sentou-se ao lado de Scorp, encarava o menino, constrangida. Ao menos, o menino agora encarava Evanna, que apontou a varinha para o malão e murmurou duas ou três palavras. Albus, que já estava sentado ao lado do menino, não as distinguiu. Houve um momento de espera e...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O malão pegou fogo e começou a gritar como se fosse uma pessoa. Evanna, Rosie, Albus e Scorp gritaram. O menino levantou num pulo, puxou a varinha da manga da camisa comprida e disse, firme: - Aguamenti!

O malão ficou todo molhado e parou de gritar. O menino continuou a apontar a varinha para o malão e disse: - Impervius. – Toda a água foi separada do malão e caiu no chão. O garoto virou-se para os demais, supresos e assustados.

- Daniel. Daniel Forstar. - Ele simplesmente falou, sem um objetivo específico, voltando a se sentar e olhar pela janela. Rose olhava com a boca aberta da mala para o menino (Daniel, aparentemente) e, em seguida, para Evanna. Ela mesma não conseguia entender o que acontecera. Sua varinha continuava apontada para o malão, sua mão frouxa. Albus e Scorp olhavam abobados para Evanna e a mala. Tudo acontecera tão rápido...

- Alguma coisa do carr... O QUE VOCÊS ANDARAM FAZENDO? - A bruxa do carrinho de doces havia aberto a porta e vira a água espalhada pelo chão. Todos (exceto Daniel) olharam para ela, incrédulos. Todos (exceto Daniel) começaram a explicar o ocorrido. Todos (exceto Daniel) se assustaram com o grito da mulher. - SILÊNCIO. - Com um muxoxo de impaciência, a bruxa tirou a própria varinha e secou, com um feitiço não pronunciado, a poça d'água. Irritada, ela fechou a porta com violência e nem perguntou se os garotos queriam algo. _Esta viagem para Hogwart está realmente fora dos controles_, Rosie chegou a conclusão.

* * *

O restante da viagem foi tranqüila. Albus e Rosie acabaram se admirando como Scorp e Evanna eram legais. Evanna era muito falante, e muito viva. Tinha o cabelo realmente negro, como o de Albus, bastante volumoso e ondulado, até o meio das costas. Era realmente branca e isso dava ainda mais força a negritude do cabelo. Seus olhos eram bastante negros. Albus não pôde deixar de notar como ela era bonita. Filha de bruxos, tinha certeza que iria entrar em Lufa-lufa, assim como os dois pais.

Scorp não falava muito, mas deixou bem claro que não concordava com o ponto de vista do pai e do avô de que ter puro sangue seja algo importante. Isso terminou fazendo com que Albus admirasse Scorp. Albus nunca seria capaz de ir contra seu pai, ou Tio Rony. Scorp realmente parecia uma boa pessoa, e até disse ter gostado de todos ali.

- Tenho certeza que irei para Sonserina, como o pai e meus avós. - Scorp dizia. Albus não conseguiu segurar: Soltou um sonoro "Ahhhh" e fez cara de quem recebera uma má notícia. Rosie deu-lhe um chute nas canelas, fazendo com que ele simplesmente ficasse emburrado e de cara fechada por um tempo.

Daniel quase não falava. Demorou um tempinho para ele se acostumar com a presença de todos ali. Apesar de não falar muito, todos descobriram que ele de fato não era inglês, mas sim de outro lugar, embora não tenham descoberto de onde. O motivo pelo qual Daniel estava tão emburrado parecia ser o fato de que, em seu país, ele começava a estudar magia com 8 anos, ou seja, ele já ia para o terceiro ano de sua escola, seja lá onde fosse, mas seus pais decidiram mandá-lo para a antiga escola de sua mãe, Hogwarts, na Inglaterra.

Ter estudado 2 anos de magia faziam com que Daniel tivesse um amplo conhecimento em feitiços. De acordo com ele mesmo, ele tinha sido escolhido o "Det bästa av året", ou "O melhor do ano". Albus fez uma anotação mental de que teria de pedir cola para Daniel em todas as suas provas e exercícios.

* * *

Pouco depois de entardecer, James viera atrás de Albus e Rosie, e pediu para que eles se trocassem, pois eles chegariam em Hogwarts logo. James levou um susto ao ver a grande variedade de pessoas no vagão de Albus, mas seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver Malfoy. James puxou Albus para fora da cabine com violência e esperou a porta fechar antes de falar.

- Meu DEUS, Albus! O que você está fazendo com o Malfoy? - James perguntou, colocando a mão na cabeça.

Albus ficou um pouco aturdido. Olhou para os lados e disse, num fio de voz: - Acho... Acho que eu virei amigo dele e ele é meu amigo... - Sua voz foi morrendo enquanto seu irmão inchava como vovó Molly.

- NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ ANDANDO COM ELE! - James berrou - Pombas, o pai dele é um inimigo de papai, Albus! Honre o teu sobrenome, por Merlin! - James olhou para o corredor para ver se não vinha ninguém.

- Papai disse que não mais. E ele pediu para nós agirmos bem com eles. - Albus replicou, surpreso com sua própria audácia. Ele nunca enfrentava James, pois sabia que o irmão podia ser bem perverso quando ele queria, e Albus não queria conquistar a má vontade de James. Geralmente, em casa, ele desistia, ou chamava Gina ou Harry.

- Mas não para nos tornarmos AMIGOS, né! Por Deus, Albus! Ele é um sonserino, pombas! - James estava começando a se alterar. Acontecia com frequencia, sempre quando ele não tinha o que ele queria.

- Não sabemos ainda se ele é um sonserino, né? E qual é o problema se ele for?

- Ahh, ele vai ser, Albus. Está no sangue. E o problema é que você também vai ser tornar um. - o pouco de cor presente no rosto de Albus sumiu. James não só estava pegando pesado, como estava falando sério.

- Papai e mamãe disseram que não teria problema se isso acontecesse... - Albus disse, num fio de voz.

- LÓGICO que eles disseram isso na sua frente, mas tenho certeza que foi da boca pra fora. Papai morreria se um de seus filhos fosse sonserino. - James acrescentou maldosamente. - E, se isso acontecer, ficarei triste por ter perdido um irmão. - E, dizendo isso, virou-se e entrou no seu vagão, deixando Albus desesperado e assustado, além de muito pálido, no corredor.

* * *

Rosie sempre soube que Albus era medroso e chorão, mas realmente ficara preocupada com o estado que Albus entrara de volta no vagão. James de certo havia colocado medo no menino. _Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts_, ela pensou, _Vou mandar uma coruja para mamãe. Ela saberá o que fazer._

Albus avisou, com uma voz estranhamente fina, que eles deveriam se trocar, pois em breve eles estariam chegando em Hogwarts. Para alívio de Rosie, ninguém perguntou nada, apesar de ter ficado obvio que todos tinham reparado as feições de Albus. Primeiro, as garotas sairam para que os garotos pudessem se trocar, o que aconteceu realmente rapido. Depois, os meninos esperaram do lado de fora enquanto Rosie e Evanna se trocavam. Quando eles já estavam ficando impacientes, Evanna abriu a porta e disse que os meninos podiam entrar.

Pouco depois de se trocarem, todos, exceto Albus, estavam ansiosos pela chegada em Hogwarts. Até Daniel dissera estar curioso para saber quais as diferenças entre Hogwarts e a "Magiinstitutet" que ele estudou. Evanna não parava de falar e Rosie já pensava em que feitiços teria que fazer na hora de ser selecionada para sua casa.

Apesar de fazerem parte de famílias bruxas, a tradição de Hogwarts era não contar como era realizada a cerimônia de seleção, portanto, todos, principalmente Albus, estavam apreensivos a respeito da seleção. Ao contrário de todos, Albus já fazia uma idéia, pois, apesar de todo o cuidado de Gina, Harry acabara falando sobre um tal de "Chapéu Seletor" quando eles estavam se despedindo, então, ele já havia tentado juntar um mais um.

Não demorou muito até o trem começar a diminuir a velocidade, mas demorou alguns minutos até ele parar completamente. Enquanto pegava seu malão e sua nova Coruja-das-Neves toda branca, que, em homenagem à coruja de seu pai, se chamava Hedwigs, Albus estava a ponto de desmaiar. Rosie e Daniel o ajudaram a tirar a mala de onde estava e Scorp a colocou num carrinho, junto do malão de Evanna, que empurrou o carrinho. Albus pode não ter percebido, mas, ali, ele tinha 4 amigos que já tinham se provado, como diria sua mãe, do "peito".

* * *

O fluxo de alunos era intenso do lado de fora do trem. Por todos os lados, podiam-se ver alunos de Hogwarts na plataforma. Albus e Rosie, para alívio de ambos, não viram James. Logo, os alunos puderam ver Hagrid, cuja altura o denunciava.

- Primeiro Ano! Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui, por favor... Oh, Olá, Fartley... Como foi de férias, Luns?... E voc... ALBUS SEVERUS! - Hagrid deu um berro, para imenso terror de Albus. Avançando, Hagrid abraçou Albus com uma força enorme. O menino poderia jurar que havia quebrado uma costela. - Pegue aquele barco ali, Albus.

Albus, Scorpius, Rosie, Daniel e Evanna subiram juntos em um barquinho às margens do lago. Albus olhou para as bordas do barco e sentou-se o mais ao centro que pode. não demorou muito até todos os barquinhos estarem lotados e eles começarem a se movimentarem. Ninguém falou durante o início da viagem, até que Daniel decidiu quebrar o silêncio;

- Eles podem matar um do coração com toda essa espera... - Albus concordou e até sentiu-se tentado a falar alguma coisa, mas sentiu que enjoaria se abrisse a boca. Todos entraram de volta num silêncio absoluto.

Depois do que pareceu um milênio para os garotos, Hagrid quebrou o silêncio dizendo: - Se olharem para a esquerda agora, vão ter suas primeiras visões de Hogwarts. - E baixou a voz a um tom que apenas Scorp e Evanna, mais próximos do barco de Hagrid, puderam ouvir. - Esta vista sempre me impressiona... - Scorp não pode deixar de lembrar que seu pai dissera que Hagrid era meio gigante. Mas, depois de conhece-lo, achou-o até bastante amável, e ao ver que Albus tinha uma amizade com o professor, decidiu fazer amizade com ele tambem.

Ao fim da virada, um sonoro "Owwww" invadiu o ar. Todos no barco número 2, o barco de Daniel, Scorp, Albus, Evanna e Rosie ficaram impressionados, assim como todos os outros alunos, pela vista de Hogwarts. "Que Magiinstitutet que nada, Hogwarts é o que há!" dissera Daniel. Scorp, Rosie e Evanna simplesmente perderam a capacidade de falar. Albus, mesmo com todos os seus medos, aflições e preocupações, sentiu-se seguro e feliz ao ver o castelo.

Quando os alunos perceberam, já tinham chegado no cais, todos ainda estupefatos pela beleza do lugar. Hagrid os encaminhou para a entrada do castelo, subindo escadas, e bateu na grande porta, que abriu, revelando um amplo salão de entrada, que terminou impressionando mais ainda a todos. Ao meio do salão estava Profª Mcgonagall, que aguardava os alunos.

- Obrigada, Hagrid. Alunos do primeiro ano, queiram me acompanhar. - Todos entraram numa ante camara, onde Profª Mcgonagall deu suas instruções. - Meu nome é Professora Minerva Mcgonagall, e sou professora de transfiguração e vice-diretora de Hogwars. Vocês serão divididos em 4 casas aqui em Hogwarts, representando-as durante toda a sua jornada na escola. Seus acertos lhes renderão pontos, e suas falhas lhes tirarão. As 4 casas de Hogwarts são Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e... - Ao dar uma pausa, ela olhou para Scorpius, como havia feito com seu pai. - ...Sonserina. Todas já criaram e criam excelentes bruxos e bruxas, e...

Profª Mcgonagall foi brutalmente interrompida, por uma mão que levantou no meio dos alunos. Uma menina falou. - Professora, como é feita a seleção? - Obviamente isto nunca tinha acontecido, pois a professora simplesmente continuou a encarar a menina. Alguns segundos depois, ela continuou, seca.

- Vocês serão selecionados a partir da decisão de um chapéu mágico, chamado Chapéu Seletor, que avaliará suas características de acordo com as casas, e julgará qual casa você deverá representar. - Albus sentiu um aperto no peito, mas tentou manter a calma. - Se puderem aguardar, quando voltar, entraremos juntos.

A professora deu-lhes as costas e entrou num grande salão em frente, lotado de gente. o estômago de Albus despencou. De repente, fantasmas surgiram atravessando a parede. Levemente impressionado, Albus concentrou-se apenas na seleção. Não tardou até a Profª Mcgonagall os chamar.

* * *

Ao entrarem pelo Salão, todo o grupo de alunos novos ficaram em silêncio. O som de conversa cessou enquanto todos passavam pelo meio do Salão. Albus estava finalmente me pânico, e sentiu Rosie segurar sua mão. - Vai dar tudo certo... - Ela disse. Chegando à frente do Salão, Todos viram um velho chapéu, que abriu uma aba em seu centro numa inconfundível boca e começou a cantar. Infelizmente, toda a turma de Albus estava nervosa demais para prestar atenção.

Albus não sabia o que fazer. Vira james quando entrou no Salão, mas James apenas olhou para ele, para Scorp e para o outro lado da sala, e fazia questão de manter-se olhando em qualquer outra direção que a dele. Albus desejou ter um tempo para se preparar. Mcgonagall adiantou-se e, desenrolando um pergaminho, disse:

- Aaní, Lívia

A Seleção começara.

_Fim do Chapter 1_

* * *

_Notas do Autor:_

Pronto, cá está o 1º capítulo. Algumas observações:

- Continuo sem beta

- Vou reler durante a semana e corrigir os erros.

- A parcial briga entre a Va-Gina e Harry: Não consegui aguentar... hauahua

- Tentei não mudar muito o original de Harry Potter, mas, pelo bem da fic, tive que fazer algumas mudanças.

- Tentei fazer um capítulo grande, mas...

Pleasee, postem reviews, ok??

P.s.: Qualquer dúvidas, P.m. me, ok??


	3. A Seleção Cap 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à titia J.K., minha amicíssima. Eu possuo Daniel e Evanna apenas. xD

_Last Chapter:_

_- Aaní, Lívia_

_A Seleção começara._

Uma menina do meio do grupo dos 1º anistas se adiantou, e foi guiada por Mcgonagall até o banquinho em frente a mesa dos professores. Havia alguns que Albus e Rosie não reconheciam, mas havia aqueles que eram amigos de seus pais. A menina sentou-se no banquinho, enquanto a profª Mcgonagall colocava o chapéu até a altura dos olhos. O salão mergulhou em um silêncio profundo enquanto a menina apenas esperava, sem ver nada. Não demorou até:

_- LUFA LUFA! - _o Chapéu gritou para todo o salão.

O nó na garganta de Albus aumentou, enquanto a mesa à direita-centro começou a aplaudir. E se fosse selecionado em Lufa lufa? Com certeza seus pais não se importariam, afinal, eles mantinham boas relações com a Grifinória. Seu medo estava relacionado à atitude de James, que provavelmente o odiaria. James já dissera que Lufa lufas são covardes e panacas, então...

Quando McGonagall chamou o próximo aluno ao banquinho, Abílio Abalis, Albus tremeu. Seu medo era tão transparente que tinha certeza que iria para Lufa lufa.

* * *

Scorpius estava encarando Albus. Ele podia ver que o menino estava abalado por toda esta situação, e notou o espasmo de dor que surgiu no rosto dele quando Abílio fora selecionado em Sonserina. Será que Albus deixaria de ser amigo de Scorp se ele fosse para Sonserina? Não havia como negar que Scorp tinha gostado de Albus, Evanna, Rosie e até de Daniel, apesar do seu jeito calado. No fundo, Scorp torcia para não perder a amizade deles.

Daniel encarava a seleção com um profundo desgosto no rosto. Ele não esperava que um chapéu idiota fosse capaz de selecioná-lo. Sua mãe fora Corvinal, e antes de ele viajar, ela lhe dissera as qualidades de cada pessoa das respectivas casas. Corvinais eram inteligentes. Lufa Lufas leais. Grifinórios, corajosos. Sonserinos, astutos. O que ele seria, então? Até onde ele sabia, ele era um tanto inteligente, leal, corajoso e astuto. Seria um meio termo? Podendo escolher sua própria casa? Escolheria Grifinória, então... Não, Sonserina... Melhor, Corvinal... Enfim, ele decidiria na hora...

- Boucal, Diego - Minerva chamou.

Um menino grande e gordo adiantou-se, sentando no banquinho. O chapéu mal tocara em sua cabeça e já gritara: _LUFA LUFA!_ O garoto adiantou-se e sentou ao lado de Lívia, a primeira a ser selecionada. Minerva checou o pergaminho de novo e disse:

- Chonyl, Evanna.

* * *

Evanna estava entediada. Ela achava que não era necessária sua seleção. Mas, quando a professora a chamou, ela simplesmente caminhou até o banquinho e sentou-se, colocando o chapéu até a altura dos olhos, mas não sem antes espiar toda aquela multidão em sua frente, olhando-a. Subitamente, ela se sentiu nervosa.

- _Olá, Senhorita Chonyl..._ - Evanna teve que se controlar para não gritar. O chapéu falara dentro de sua cabeça! - _Para onde você quer ir?_

- _Hum... Imagino que eu vá para... a mesma casa que meus pais, certo? _- Evanna pensou. Será que ela estava ficando louca?

- _Não, a senhorita não está ficando louca..._ - O chapéu disse, mas, sem esperar uma resposta, continuou - _Sei que seus pais foram Lufa Lufa... Agora, quero saber onde você acha que você se encaixaria melhor..._

Evanna refletiu a respeito da pergunta enquanto decidia o que responder. Sabia que as pessoas deviam estar esperando uma resposta. - _Eu... Sinceramente, não sei..._

- _Você pode ser grande, Evanna... Só preciso decidir o que te fará maior... Você é uma pessoa difícil de classificar, sabia?_

- _Obrigada... Eu acho... Como são os outros alunos, chapéu?_ - Evanna não pôde deixar de perguntar. Sua curiosidade era grande demais, e sabia que não iria demorar até o chapéu concordar que a sua casa realmente seria a Lufa Lufa.

- _Hum... Gosto muito do que faço... mas, as vezes, pego algumas "mentes-poluídas"_ - Evanna não pôde deixar de rir da piada, mas ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se da multidão de alunos e professores olhando para ela, e terminou por soltar um grunhido. - _Acho que sua curiosidade indica que você seré bem-vinda em..._ CORVINAL!

O chapéu gritou a última palavra, deixando Evanna em completo estado de choque. Ela seria uma Corvinal? Como? Sua família toda fora Lufa Lufa! Evanna nem notou que a mesa esquerda-centro aplaudia, nem o caminho que tomou até a mesa, nem ao menos as pessoas que a cumprimentavam quando ela se sentou, totalmente aturdida. Foi necessário um tempo até ela digerir o resultado.

* * *

Albus não conseguia mais se concentrar. Vira a seleção de Evanna, depois um menino... uma menina... outra menina... De repente, sua atenção voltou-se à um nome que Profª McGonagall chamou:

- Dursley, Válter! - E observou enquanto um menino gordo adiantou-se. Rosie cutucou-o e perguntou:

- Não é parente do seu pai? - Claro! Papai tinha um primo que se chamava "Duda" Dursley! Albus se lembrava da vez em que, quando tinha 7 anos, James tinha 8 e Lilly tinha 5, foram visitar tio Duda. Ainda não controlavam seus poderes, e acabaram quebrando a mesa da cozinha no meio, quebrando um espelho grande da sala e colocando fogo na peruca do pai de Duda, cujo nome Albus não lembrava. Fora a última vez que vira os Dursley.

- É... Deve ser filho do primo do papai... - Albus encarou o menino, sentado com o chapéu até os olhos. De acordo com o pai, Válter era a cópia do pai, Duda, ou algo assim. O chapéu finalmente gritou: LUFA LUFA! O menino dirigiu-se à mesa citada. Albus olhou para trás e viu James encarando o garoto. Albus já sabia que James tinha encontrado um alvo para suas brincadeiras...

* * *

A seleção seguiu depois de Válter. Ellen Elegant se tornou Corvinal e Vivian Facquir se tornou Sonserina, enquanto Joaquim Finch-Fletchley ia para Lufa Lufa. Enfim, chegou a vez de Daniel.

- Forstar, Daniel. - Diretor Flitwick deu um gritinho, satisfeito. Daniel avançou e sentou no banquinho, colocando o chapéu. Rosie ouviu algumas meninas supirarem, não só aos seus lados, como atrás, onde ficavam as meninas de outros anos. _Por Favor!_, ela pensou, rolando os olhos. Mas também não podia negar, Daniel era , como diziam mamãe e tia Gina quando papai e tio Harry não estavam por perto, um "pão".

* * *

_E agora, o que acontece?_, Daniel pensou.

- _Eu devo indicar a sua casa, senhor Forstar._ - Daniel quase teve um enfarto. A droga do chapéu falava? Que merda era aquela? Seu impulso foi levantar, tirar o chapéu e tocar fogo nele, ou algo assim. -_ O senhor não é inglês, é, senhor Forstar... Ou deveria dizer Förstår? (N/ Autora: Significa entender em sueco, a pronúncia é mais ou menos Fôshhh-tôrrrr)_

_- N...Não... Sou sueco..._

_- Que bom que decidiu juntar-se a nós... Sei que o senhor é muito inteligente, senhor Forstar, muito mesmo, e isso é uma característica Corvinal... Mas sei que você tem emoções que superam esta inteligência... Você, hoje, vai para_ GRIFINÓRIA!

Até que não demorou muito... Daniel tirou o chapéu e caminhou até a mesa a extrema esquerda, que aplaudia. Notou. também, que algumas meninas realmente estavam fazendo um estardalhaço. Por que será?

* * *

A Seleção continuou calma. Scorpius esperava pacientemente pela sua vez. Gay, Joana se tornou Grifinória, assim como Glaciu, Gil tornou-se Corvinal. Goyle, George se tornou Sonserino. Hannabera, Olivia tornou-se Grifinória, e Inmenta, Rafael foi para Corvinal. Jackson, Turner foi para Sonserina, e Kimberly, Jones para Lufa Lufa. Lois, Hanna foi para Grifinória, junto de Mcconaughey, Matt. Finalmente chegara sua vez.

- Malfoy, Scorpius. - Profª Minerva chamou, seus olhos estreitando. Scorpius sentiu o rosto corar enquanto se dirigia até o fatídico banquinho. Sentou-se. Colocou o chapéu. E esperou.

- _Mais um Malfoy, ãh?... Mas... o que é isso que vejo aqui?_ - Scorp não conseguiu entender o que aquele chapéu louco estava falando... Será que havia algo estranho em sua cabeça? -_Você têm características comuns de Sonserinos, senhor Malfoy... Mas... Sinto algo... Sentimentos, para ser específico, dentro de você... Algo incomum para um Malfoy, mas também... Algo novo, tanto para mim, que selecionei gerações e gerações de Malfoys, como para você..._

- _O senhor pode me falar o que é?_ - Scorp agora estava nervoso. Que diacho...?

_- Um desses sentimentos incomuns, senhor Malfoy, o senhor expressou agora. Respeito. Mas o que eu digo, é outra coisa. É... acredite, também é difícil pra mim aceitar... Amizade!_ - Scorpius indignou-se

_- Hey! Meu pai também tinha amigos! E meu avôs! Todos tiveram amigos! Isso não é incomum, quanto menos novo!_

-_ É sim senhor Malfoy... Nunca, em seus antepassados, eu havia sentido um sentimento de amizade tão forte, e tão genuína, em tão tenra idade! E você sabe que casa representa este sentimento, não sabe, senhor Malfoy?_

_- Eu... n... não... -_ Scorp parou para pensar, até a ficha finalmente cair._ - Não! Você não pod-_

- GRIFINÓRIA!

...

O Salão parou. Nem as cigarras ousaram fazer qualquer barulho. Malfoy, um MALFOY na Grifinória? Scorp tirou o chapéu e olhou, atordoado, de Minerva para Albus e Rosie, que o encaravam, com absoluto terror no rosto. Exceto Albus, que deixava um quê de surpresa e contentamento no rosto. E isso foi suficiente para Scorp, que levantou-se e guiou-se até a mesa da Grifinória. Ninguém aplaudiu, ninguém o cumprimentou. Ele simplesmente sentou-se e sentiu todos os olhares voltados para ele.

Diretor Flitwick pigarreou e olhou para profa. McGonagall, que parecia ter levado um tapa. Ao ouvir o pigarro, ela voltou-se, aturdida, para o pergaminho, e levou uns vinte segundos para achar onde tinha parado, enquanto começou a correr um zunzunzum por todo o salão. Finalmente, ela achou o próximo nome e a seleção continuou.

* * *

Mimsy, Mitsey se tornou Corvinal e Nott, Blake tornou-se Sonserino. Albus perdera a capacidade de se concentrar. Viu mais uma menina e dois meninos subindo no banquinho, mas não ouviu seus nomes ou casas. Poctillery, Fred foi para Lufa Lufa e, finalmente:

- Potter, Albus. - Profª McGonagall chamou, já olhando para Albus.

Suas pernas pareciam terem sidos enfeitiçadas para serem de manteiga. Sentindo-se cansado e enjoado, Albus dirigiu-se ao banquinho. Na mesa dos professores, Hagrid acenou e o lançou um sorrizinho, encorajando-o. Albus sentou-se e um frio passou por sua espinha no momento em que seus olhos foram cobertos pelo velho chapéu.

- _Olá, senhor Potter..._ - O chapéu falou. Albus não pôde deixar de estremecer.

_- Sonserina não, Sonserina não..._

_- Seu pai me disse a mesma coisa, senhor Potter. E eu lembro de ter aceitado o pedido dele... - _A aba do chapéu apertou a parte de cima da cabeça de Albus. - _Agora, me pergunto se devo ouvi-lo..._

_- Por favor, me mande para Grifinória... Por favor... - _Albus sentia o rosto corar: Estava prestes a chorar na frente de toda a escola.

_- Mas senhor Potter... A principal característica de Grifinória é a coragem... E o senhor há de convir comigo que coragem não é uma característica que o senhor está demonstrando ter..._

_- Eu quero ir para Grifinória! Grifinória! Grifinória, e não Sonserina!_

_- Senhor Potter... Eu vou atender seu pedido... - _O coração de Albus deu um salto - _Mas devo alertá-lo... O senhor nunca será grande em Grifinória. Seu destino era, obviamente, outro. _GRIFINÓRIA!

Ao retirar o chapéu da cabeça, Albus viu a festa que estava sendo criada por seu irmão e seus primos. Mas Albus ainda estava preso nas palavras do chapéu. "_Seu destino era outro_". Albus não chegou a ver que Rose o abraçou, e, ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória e sentar entre James e Daniel, todos estavam apertando sua mão e congratulando-o. Sentia-se aliviado, sim... mas uma nova preocupação tomava o espaço deixado pelo medo de ir para Sonserina.

- Não se deixe preocupar por nada. - Albus virou-se e olhou para James, que tinha se curvado para falar com ele sem ser ouvido. - O primeiro jantar tem que ser inesquecível. - Voltando-se para a seleção, James deixou Albus refletindo. É, talvez perder a noite não valha a pena.

* * *

Agora só faltavam três pessoas serem selecionadas, e Rosie era uma delas. Profª McGonagall chamou Vincent, Gustav, que se tornou Lufa lufa, e, enfim, Rosie. Rosie adiantou-se e sentou no banquinho. O chapéu cubriu seus olhos.

- _Seu medo é compreensível... Vejo que teme ser mandada para Corvinal, longe de seus amigos, certo?_ - Antes que Rosie pudesse dar alguma palavra, o chapéu gritou: GRIFINÓRIA!

Rosie tirou o chapéu e seguiu seu caminho até a mesa da Grifinória, sorrindo. Sentou-se entre um amigo de James e Scorp, de frente para Albus. Tudo saira bem, no fim.

* * *

O jantar fora um dos mais fartos que Albus já participara. Montanhas de coxas de galinha, rosbife e batatas. Daniel se mostrou grande fã de batatas, ao experimentar todos os tipos de batatas que tinha na mesa. Albus não pode deixa de rir ao vê-lo comendo 11 batatas fritas de uma só vez. Daniel olhou para ele e deu uma piscadela travessa.

- Depois de hoje, vou ficar na biblioteca até aprender um feitiço de emagrecimento. - Ele disse.

Na frente de Albus, Rosie estava reclamando da demora da seleção para os amigos de James, chamados Collin e Jeoff.

- Ao fim, eu já dava meu fígado para não me chamar Weasley, e sim Easley. - Os garotos riam muito das piadas de Rosie. Albus sorriu. Rosie sempre fora uma pessoa extremamente sociável. Ao seu lado, James comia como um porco. Na verdade, Albus nunca vira James comendo tanto, afinal, sua mãe provavelmente o estrangularia se o visse comendo daquele jeito.

Os olhos de Albus percorreram a mesa até acharem a pessoa que ele procurava. Victoire estava sentada sozinha escrevendo em um pergaminho que obviamente era enorme. Será que ela já estaria estudando? Sua mãe dissera que os bruxos tinham que prestar um exame ao terminar Hogwarts, chamado Neim, ou Niem, ou algo assim. Ou talvez ela só estivesse mandando uma carta. Albus não se surpreendeu pela solidão da prima, afinal, suas melhores amiga eram da Corvinal, e não haveria como ela se sentar na mesa da Corvinal hoje.

Olhando para o outro lado, Albus viu Daniel ao seu lado(Comendo um tantão de batatas) e Scorp na frente de Daniel. Scorp encarava os nós dos dedos e tinha o prato limpo. Não tinha comido nada a festa inteira. Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma engenhoca trouxa que Harry chamava de "canecta" (Ou algo assim), porque, de acordo com seu pai, essas eram muito mais fáceis de escrever, ele escreveu um bilhete para Scorp.

_Por que você está com esta cara de preocupado?_

Scorp recebeu o pergaminho e a canecta (coisa essa que ele ficou olhando por um tempo, sem saber o que era) e leu o recado. Usando a canecta de uma forma meio pomposa e deitada, como se duvidasse que aquilo escrevesse, Scorp rabiscou e devolveu o pergaminho à Albus.

_Que geringonça é essa? E eu não estou preocupado com nada._

Albus leu a resposta de Scorp e escreveu furtivamente uma mensagem de volta, passando o pergaminho mais uma vez para o loiro.

_Mentira! Dá pra ver que tem algo te preocupando! Diz logo, quem sabe eu posso te ajudar..._

Scorp leu a frase, levantou uma sobrancelha e simplesmente ignorou Albus, recusando-se a olhar na direção do moreno. James, ao lado de Albus, olhava para o irmão de cara feia. Ao perceber que Albus tinha notado, James curvou-se para frente para falar ao ouvido do irmão.

- Pára de passar mensagens para esse... Malfoy, ou você vai se arrepender. - Albus empalideceu ao ver o olhar maligno de James. O que seu irmão poderia fazer se ele fosse amigo de Scorp? Albus sentiu-se tentado a chorar, mas achou melhor seguir o conselho do próprio irmão, e não deixar que nada o aborrecesse.

Depois de se empanturrar de batatas, Daniel decidiu que estava com sono, e começou a "encher o saco" de todos ali porque queria ir embora. No fundo, Albus também sentia vontade de ir para cama. Passado o que pareceu um século, Diretor Flitwick levantou, sobre a cadeira. Rosie cochichou algo sobre não ter feito diferença alguma, e Albus precisou beber um pouco de suco para parar de rir. O diretor andou até uma espécie de escada que estava à frente da mesa e subiu, olhando para o salão.

- Desejo a todos vocês... - Ele falou, com sua vozinha esganiçada, olhando para o salão de um lado para o outro. - ...um ótimo ano letivo, e uma boa noite de sono!

Muitos alunos se levantaram de uma vez, empurrando o banco em que Albus e os outros estavam. Um monitor chamou os alunos do primeiro ano e pediu para que o seguissem. Albus sentia-se farto e um tanto cansado depois de comer tanto. Albus acompanhou Daniel e Rosie, que queriam ir logo, mas notaram que Scorp vinha devagar, por isso, pararam e esperaram pelo amigo, que ficara para trás. Por isso, eles fechavam a fila de primeiranistas grifinórios do salão.

Ao passarem da porta, porém, foram impedidos de continuar. Albus olhou por cima do ombro de Daniel e viu uma fila de quatro sonserinos, três meninos e uma menina, parados na frente da passagem da segunda sala, já fora do salão. Rosie decidiu pedir passagem.

- Vocês podem nos deixar...

- Quieta, traidora do sangue. - Um rapaz um tanto baixo e negro cortou-a, rispidamente. Albus fechou os olhos, mas Rosie continuou a observar, sem aparentar ter ouvido a grosseria - Malfoy! O que você acha que está fazendo, indo parar nessa Grifinória nojenta? - O mesmo rapaz virou-se para Scorp, que simplesmente devolveu o olhar, frio.

- Como se eu tivesse escolha, Nott! - Malfoy replicou. Afinal, este era Black Nott. Todos viram que ele havia se tornado sonserino.

- Você tem escolha, Malfoy. Aquele chapéu idiota leva sua opinião em conta. - A única menina do grupo falou, olhando também para Scorp. Daniel moveu-se irritado. Era óbvio que os outros grifinórios estavam sendo ignorados, e era óbvio também que Daniel estava morto de sono, e ficar ali conversando não era bem o que ele queria estar fazendo. Scorp ignorou a menina.

- Seu pai vai ficar extremamente feliz quando descobrir que você se tornou essa estória de Grifinória. - Deste menino gordo Daniel lembrava, afinal, fora um dos próximos a serem selecionados, logo após dele. O menino se chamava George Goyle. - Quanto tempo deve levar até ele descobrir que você vai se tornar um traidorzinho imundo?

- Mais tempo que leva para você formular uma sentença, Goyle, se você quer saber... Digo, para que você entenda: Mais tempo que leva para você _criar uma frase_ - Scorp revidou, com os olhos semi cerrados. Rosie não pode deixar de admirar a capacidade de ser cortante quando queria. Só desejava que aquilo não se voltasse contra eles.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar contra nós, Malfoy? - Nott perguntou, venenoso.

- Se vocês não me aceitarem como eu sou, vou ficar sim! - Malfoy rebateu.

- Ótimo! Se você diz que você é um grifinório merdinha, então está ótimo. - Goyle tinha nada mais que ódio em seus olhos - Mas lembre-se: você está perdido! Vamos, galera! - E o grupinho de sonserinos deram meia volta e sairam do salão.

Albus subitamente entendeu o porque de Scorpius estar tão apreensivo: Estava com medo da reação de seu pai quanto a sua seleção. Seu pai dissera que os Malfoy faziam parte de uma longa linhagem de Sonserinos orgulhosos pelo próprio sangue, que eles consideravam "nobre" e "puro", por só terem casado entre primos para manter a linhagem de bruxos puros.

- Não ligue para eles, Scorp, eles só estão com raiva por terem sido escolhidos para aquela sonserina nojenta, e... - Rosie parou, ao ver a cara que Daniel fazia em direção a ela. Realmente, Rosie herdara a falta de tato de seu pai. Era óbvio que Scorp pensava que seria selecionado para a Sonserina, assim como sua família toda tinha sido. Scorp simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos dormir... Amanhã eu me preocupo com isso. - Ele disse, por fim.

Mas, a virarem-se de volta a porta, ele logo notaram que tinham perdido a fila de aluno da grifinória.

- Agora, onde fica essa tal "sala comunal"? - Daniel perguntou, ainda com cara de sono.

- Ãhn... - Albus e Rosie ficaram emudecidos. Obviamente, Daniel e Scorp pensavam que eles sabiam onde a sala comunal da grifinória ficava, mas nenhum dos dois haviam se preocupado em perguntar aos pais. Daniel subitamente entendeu o silêncio dos dois.

- VOCÊS NÃO SABEM ONDE FICA? - Seu grito foi mais de desespero do que de raiva, e Rosie, Albus e Scorp entendiam o porque de todo esse desespero: Hogwarts tinha mais de cem escadas, que não paravam de se mover e trocar de lugar, milhares de andares, torres e torrinhas, e milhões de salas. Todos chegaram a conclusão de que procurar a sala da grifinória sozinhos seria como procurar uma agulha num palheiro de palhas prateadas.

- Vamos ter que encontrar alguém da grifinória. - Scorp virou-se. Talvez voltar ao Salão poderia ajudá-los.

- No Salão não tinha mais ninguém - disse Rosie, pressentindo a idéia de Scorp.

- Eu juro a vocês que, se eu sair dessa, vou ler Hogwarts, uma história sem fim, como um cristão lê a Bíblia. - Daniel replicou. Rosie não pôde deixar de sorrir: Sua mãe havia escrito o livro, acrescentando suas descobertas à um livro já existente a respeito de Hogwarts. Sua mãe havia tentado faze-la ler o livro, mas Rosie acabou não lendo. Não que Rosie não gostasse de ler, mas simplesmente se interessava mais por literatura trouxa, como Marian Keyes, sua escritora favorita, e Meg Cabot, sua segunda escritora favorita (Para desgosto de Rony. "Isso é para trouxas, Rosinha!", ele dizia. Uma vez, ele ficou super irritado ao ler uma cena excepcionalmente quente e sexual de Melância. "Isso não é coisa para uma menina de 10 anos, Hermione!)

Por fim, eles decidiram procurar, juntos, por algum aluno da grifinória. Andando pela escola, subindo e descendo as escadas. Após o que parece uma hora inteira, eles acharam a biblioteca, a enfermaria, a sala de feitiços e as masmorras (todas vazias) e decidiram parar um pouco, na frente da sala de feitiços.

- Ora, ora, parece que eu peguei algumas criancinhas fora da cama depois da hora de dormir! - Todos se assustaram ao ver um fantasma passando pela porta. Rosie, Scorp e Albus automaticamente reconheceram, mas Daniel relaxou e perguntou:

- Muito obrigado por aparecer! Poderia nos dizer onde fica a sala comunal da grifinória?

A cara de espanto de Pirraça foi extrema. Obviamente ninguém nunca o tinha tratado com tanta educação, nem, muito menos, gratidão. Sua cara foi suficiente para Daniel entender, e desviar de um objeto que Pirraça jogou, com uma risada desagradável.

- Poltergeist! - Daniel virou irritado para Scorp, Rosie e Albus. Albus deu um passo a frente e disse:

- Não queremos confusão, Pirraça. Estamos perdidos. Se puder nos dizer o caminho, nós agradecemos. Se não, é melhor sair daqui.

A resposta de Pirraça foi tentar jogar uma armadura em Albus, errando por pouco. O barulho, entretanto, foi suficiente para assustar o castelo inteiro, incluindo os garotos, que tinham combinado não fazerem barulho para não serem pegos fora da cama. Daniel passou na frente de Albus, baixando o braço, com a varinha na mão.

- Ora, me dá licença... _Skurge!_ - Ele disse, apontando a varinha para Pirraça, e desenhando uma espécie de flor de três pétalas no ar. Primeiramente, Pirraça parou sua risada escandalosa, como se tivesse engasgado, e começou a ficar verde. Depois, passou para um roxo muito escuro, para, por fim, ser lançado, xingando, contra a parede, a toda velocidade. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- Genial! - Scorp exclamou, enquanto corriam para o mais longe possível do lugar do barulho. Quando puderam identificar, já estavam de volta ao Salão Principal. Entraram e fecharam a porta. Arfando, eles se viraram para encarar o Salão vazio.

Mas o salão não estava vazio. Uma sombra moveu-se no escuro, e, de repente, uma luz acendeu na cara deles. Todos prenderam a respiração. Haviam sido pegos, afinal... Mas...

- Albus! Rosie! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Era Neville, amigo de seus pais! isso significava que eles não estavam perdidos! Muito pelo contrário, tinham se achado! Rosie explicou, rapidamente, todo o ocorrido para o professor, que acabou por levá-los até a sala da Grifinória, sem dar a eles nenhum tipo de bronca ou repreensão. (Exceto no caso de Scorp. Albus podia jurar que o professor fora frio com o colega.)

- Este... - Neville disse, apontando para um quadro de uma mulher adormecida. Ela era bonita, mas obviamente estava acima do peso. - ...é o quadro da MULHER GORDA! - O professor deu um berro, acordando a pobre mulher gorda, assutada. - Ela guarda a entrada da torre da grifinória. E a senha é... - Neville deu uma piscadela travessa para Albus - ...Harry Potter!

O quadro abriu, revelando uma espaçosa câmara, toda vermelha e, por ora, vazia e praticamente toda escura. O único som audível era o de chamas quase extintas a se apagar na lareira. Albus jurou ter visto algo se mover, e chegou a conclusão que era um elfo doméstico.

Com uma despedida silênciosa, Rosie dirigiu-se para a escada que Neville tinha dito ser o caminho para o dormitório das meninas, e os meninos subiram as escadas para seu dormitório, que era o último de um longo corredor.

_Segundo Ano_, _Terceiro Ano_ e _Sexto ano_ do lado direito, e, do lado esquerdo, _Quinto Ano_(de frente a escada), _Sétimo Ano_, _Quarto Ano _e, por fim, _Primeiro Ano_.

Cada um deitou em sua própria cama, facilmente identificável pelos malões aos lados. Todos, depois de tanta comida e aventura, dormiram quase instantaneamente.

* * *

Ok, desculpem-me pela demora -.-'

Má, MÁ escritora! Mas tenho uma justificativa: Estava para ficar LOUCA com a escola e estava sem o Note essas semanas...

Alguns Recadinhos:

- Sim, vou demorar um pouco até chegar ao ponto do Prólogo -.-'

- Continuo sem beta xD

- Já comecei o cap 3

- Fanfic feita pra Dhanni =**

- Thank you por todas as reviews:

**Gigi e Paty**- Gatas, vcs deixaram meu dia feliz! xD E o pedido de vcs foi atendido, enfim...  
**Hyperion Malfoy**- Sim, pensei em mandá-lo p/ Lufa lufa... E sim, tambem pensei em mandá-lo para Sonserina... Mas fui ameaçada de morte, então, tive que mudar ¬¬'... Mas calma, eu tenho umas idéias que devem te agradar ;)  
E não adianta pegar no meu pé a noite: Eu não durmo de noite :B ahuahuahau  
**nicky-Evans**- Cara! Valeu Muitttooo pela review! Continue lendo, por favor ;D

Beijos e mais beijos!


	4. Complicações Cap 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J.K., minha BFF. Eu possuo Daniel e Evanna apenas. xD

_Last Chapter:_

_Cada um deitou em sua própria cama, facilmente identificável pelos malões aos lados. Todos, depois de tanta comida e aventura, dormiram quase instantaneamente._

A primeira noite em Hogwarts foi a mais estranha da vida de Albus. Por incrível que pareça, ele ainda tinha o costume de acordar no meio da noite e se transportar para o quarto dos pais, dormindo entre os dois, agarrado ao pai. Quando ele fez 8 anos, Harry tentou desacostumá-lo ("Dê um tempo ao seu velho!"), mas fora inútil. Gina chegava a dizer até que sentia ciúmes de Albus.

Ele não só acordou várias vezes durante a noite, como chegou a levantar e começar a andar, até a subir em cima da cama de Daniel, que, pelo susto de ser acordado no meio da noite, quase o azarou.

Quando Albus finalmente acordou, já havia amanhecido. O dia primeiro de setembro havia sido um domingo, então, já era segunda feira e Albus estava super-atrasado. Olhando nas camas ao redor, ele viu que Scorp ainda dormia, mas Daniel já havia levantado.

- Scorp! Scorp! - Albus chamou. Eles estavam encrencados, de novo. Talvez esse ano fosse um pouco mais difícil que o esperado para os dois...

Scorp respondeu ao chamado de Albus com um grunhido de que já ia levantar, mãe. O desespero de Albus era praticamente palpável - ACORDE! Estamos atrasados!

O loiro levantou com um salto, e, apesar de Albus já estar quase pronto quando Scorp finalmente levantou, os dois sairam juntos do quarto. Albus nunca vira alguém se arrumar tão rápido.

- Qual é o primeiro horário de hoje? - Scorp perguntou, ao descer as escadas da sala comunal, vazia no momento.

- Herbologia, nas estufas, com o Prof. Longbottom - Albus respondeu, olhando para seu horário. - Junto com a Corvinal.

Encontrar a saída da escola, para chegar até as estufa não foi díficil, mas Hogwarts era uma escol realmente grande, e, ao chegar até as estufas, os garotos já tinham perdido metade da aula. Bateram de leve na porta de vidro da estufa e abriram uma brecha, por onde esperavam entrar sem chamar muita atenção. É claro que, no momento em que entraram, todas as cabeças se viraram para eles, inclusive a do professor.

- Vocês estão atrasados. - disse Prof. Longbottom, sem parecer nada além de sereno. Vários alunos se entreolharam. Era óbvio que o professor estava protegendo Albus.

Na aula inicial de Herbologia, os alunos viriam como seria o curso, como uma prévia. Para analisar o conhecimento de plantas mágicas e a capacidade de percepção dos alunos, o Prof. Longbottom começou com uma grande mesa ao centro da sala. Havia várias plantas em vasos na mesa, e cada vaso tinha um número.

- Como eu explicava, agora que terminei minha apresentação, gostaria que vocês formassem grupos de 5, peguem um pedaço de pergaminho, e separem os números das plantas em dois grupos: Um de plantas mágicas, e outro de plantas não-mágicas. Agora, como vocês vão descobrir se a planta é mágica ou não, é o trabalho de vocês - Neville deu uma piscadela travessa aos alunos, que começaram a se dividir em quadruplos e circular pela sala.

Albus e Scorp se juntaram à Rosie, Daniel e Evanna, ao final da estufa. Os três já haviam começado o exercício. (Daniel logo entendeu que o segredo era fazer cócegas na planta. Se nada acontecesse, ela não era mágica. Se ela risse, falasse, se movesse, chorasse, gritasse, mordesse, cantasse, explodisse, mudasse de cor e/ou forma, ou algo assim, ela era mágica.)

- Eu me perguntei se vocês ainda viriam. - Rosie disse, estendendo uma carta para Albus. Era uma carta de Gina.

_Queridos Albus,_

_Como foi sua primeira noite sem seu pai? Espero que tenha sido melhor que a dele. Ele passou a noite inteira acordando e indo até o seu quarto para te pegar e levar para o nosso quarto. Ele não quer que eu diga, mas ele usou o ursinho de Lily para dormir agarrado, fingindo que era você. Espero que tudo esteja bem, e me mande um coru..._

_Acabou de chegar uma coruja. Parabéns meu grifinóriozinho, eu sabia que o chapéu seletor iria te mandar para a grifinória..._

Neste momento, Albus parou. A boca de seu estomago fechou e Albus teve o impulso de vomitar ao lembrar das palavras do chapéu. _"O senhor nunca será grande em Grifinória. Seu destino era, obviamente, outro."_. Tremendo, Albus voltou a ler a carta.

_...e que você não tinha que se preocupar. Agora... seu irmão está bravo com você. Você fez amizade com o menino Malfoy, certo? Eu quero que você saiba que eu e seu pai não nos importamos com os pais dos seus amigos, e vamos conversar com James. Parece que ele esqueceu o segundo nome que tem, a quem essa homenagem se refere e a família dessa pessoa._

_Lily manda um beijo. Seu pai também. Teddy manda um abraço. Seu pai também. Seu pai manda mais um beijo. Seu pai manda você não esquecer dele. Seu pai manda você voltar para casa. Seu pai manda eu tirar o feitiço Levicorpus dele._

_Um beijo,_

_Mamãe_

Albus não pôde deixar de rir, mas sua vontade era de chorar. Sentia-se longe de casa, e a falta fazia com que seu coração ficasse apertado. Albus sabia que ainda havia o ano inteiro pela frente, e que iria demorar até o Natal chegar.

Rosie e Daniel já estavam acabando de selecionar as centenas de plantas que haviam na mesa, dando tempo a Scorp para conversar com Albus tranquilamente.

- Basta um tempo para você se acostumar...

Albus levantou os olhos da carta e olhou para Scorp. Não sabia o que responder, pois o nó em sua garganta não o permitia dizer nada, mas sentiu-se aliviado por não estar só.

- Senhor Malfoy. - Uma voz grave entrou e ecoou por toda a estufa. Vários alunos olharam, assustados, para a porta. A Profa. McGonagall estava olhando, séria e unicamente para Scorpius. - Acompanhe-me, por favor. - A professora disse, ignorando todos, inclusive prof. Neville Longbottom, que parecia ter levado um tapa. Alguma coisa mostrava a albus que ela estava muitíssimo brava, apesar de nada dizer. Scorp levantou-se, tremendo, e dirigiu-se a porta. Ao passar pela porta e desaparecer, a profa. Mcgonagall virou-se para o prof. Longbottom e pediu desculpa silenciosamente, fechando a porta em seguida.

* * *

Todos haviam notado o quão longe as estufas ficam da escola, mas o caminho pareceu ficar umas cinco vezes maior. Após sair da estufa, a profa. Mcgonagall não tinha dito nada, nem relaxado seu semblante. Olhava fixamente para frente, encarando o castelo, com Scorp a seguindo. Uma eternidade depois, chegaram à frente do saguão principal. A professora abriu a grande porta com um rangido e esperou com que Scorp passasse, mas, uma vez que parara de andar, ele parecia já não mais conseguir mover-se. Olhava fixamente para o chão, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, mas ainda segurando o choro.

- Professora... - Falou, finalmente, com um fiozinho de voz. - ... o que eu fiz?

A professora Mcgonagall estava esperando tudo, menos a carga de desespero em sua voz. Talvez as suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, e o menino sofresse aquilo... Minerva Mcgonagall fechou os olhos. Não. Ela não conseguiria nem imaginar.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor não fez nada, não se preocupe... - disse, abrindo os olhos. - O problema é... Veja bem, é a primeira vez que eu tenho que lidar com algo assim... Mas, seu pai e seu avô estão aqui, e eles querem transferir o senhor para a Sonserina.

* * *

O mundo de Scorp desabara. Temia a reação do seu avô, mas não imaginava que isso o faria ir até Hogwarts. Scorp estremeceu, pensando no que aconteceria. Talvez fosse melhor não ir. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente desistir e estudar em Durmstrang, como seus avós maternos queriam. Infelizmente, antes que Scorp pudesse enfim decidir-se sobre o que fazer, estavam parados em frente a porta da sala de Mcgonagall.

- Entre, senhor Malfoy... - A profª abriu a porta, esperando que Scorp passasse. Com apenas três passos, ambos estavm na sala, e a porta havia sido fechada. A sala de Mcgonagall tinha um formato bem diferente, como uma descida. Meio inclinada, Scorp podia ver seu pai e seu avô sentados abaixo do seu nível, permitindo-o ve-los mesmo que estivesse com a cabeça meio abaixada.

Draco malfoy estava sentado em uma poltrona confortável vermelha. Seu rosto transmitia certa apreensão, mas, como Scorp sempre o vira fazer quando estavam juntos do seu avô, seus olhos mostravam nada mais que tédio. Lúcius, por outro lado, parecia sobrar na outra poltroan, idêntica. Assim que Scorp e a professora entraram, Lucius levantou-se e olhou para Scorp, com o nariz torcido. As vestes de Scorp já haviam adquirido o tom vermelho, e o leão de grifinória se sobressaia no símbolo da escola.

- Sente-se, senhor Malfoy, por favor. - A profª Mcgonagall disse, dirigindo-se a sua cadeira, do outro lada da grande mesa de mogno.

- Vou ficar em pé, Mcgonagall, o tempo que eu quiser. - Lucius respondeu, venenoso, voltando-se para a professora. Se Mcgonagall intimidou-se de alguma forma, não demonstrou.

- Eu pedi para o seu neto sentar-se, Lucius. Pouco me importa se você está em pé, sentado ou o que for.

Lucius estreitou mais os olhos. Scorp sentou-se na terceira poltrona, a última a esquerda, deixando seu pai entre ele e seu avô. Draco olhou para Scorp pela primeira vez desde que o menino entrara na sala. Seu rosto mantinha-se fechado, mas algo mostrou a Scorp que tudo estava bem. Ou melhor, tudo estava o melhor possível. Não que isso fosse grande coisa.

- Scorpius! - Lucius gritou, como se cuspisse o nome. - O que você fez de errado?

Scorp sabia o que estav acontecendo. Seu avô havia feito uma pergunta, ou seja, esperava que Scorp assumisse que havia feito algo muito errado. - Eu fui escolhido para a Grifinória, e não para a Sonsorina... - O fio de voz de Scorp quase não foi audível, mas foi eficiente. Conhecia seu avô, então sabia que seria melhor responder da forma como ele queria do que não dizer nada.

Lucius Malfoy explodiu. Comçou a gritar com todos ali, mas principalmente com Scorp. Dizia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que Scorp mal conseguia distinguir algumas palavras, ouvindo "NUNCA ACONTECEU NESSA FAMÍLIA..." e "VOCÊ MACULOU O NOSSO SANGUE...". Finalmente, Lucius calou-se por milésimos de segundos. - Pegue suas coisas. Você vai sair daqui. Prefiro ter um neto abortado que um... grifinório. - Lucius disse, finalmente, olhando com nojo para Mcgonagall.

A professora mais uma vez mostrou-se indiferente. - Infelizmente... Ou melhor, felizmente, senhor Malfoy, que pode decidir se vai sair ou não da escola não é o senhor, mas o próprio aluno. - Lucius fez um som parecido com um engasgo, mas não recebeu nenhuma atenção. Mcgonagall virou-se para Scorp. - Você quer sair de Hogwarts, senhor Malfoy?

- Não! - Respondeu Scorp, antes de pensar melhor. Lucius virou-se ferozmente para ele, enquanto Draco subitamente endureceu.

- O QUÊ? MESMO SABENDO QUE VOCÊ VAI TER QUE FICAR NESTA ESCÓRIA, VOCÊ AINDA QUER FICAR AQUI? - A pouca força que possuia esvaiu-se de Scorp. Encarava o chão, com a boca fechada. Lucius soltou ruidosamente a respiração. - Certo então. É você quem sabe. Ou você volta conosco para casa, para ser devidamente castigado... - Scorp estremeceu. - ... ou fica aqui, e perde a sua família.

Draco levantou, mas ao ver a cara de seu pai, continuou calado. Scorp não queria perder seus pais, mas a ameaça de castigo do avô o fez continuar no mesmo lugar.

- Ótimo. - Lucius disse. - Draco, você deverá ter outro filho. Um que honre a família que tem, por que eu não tenho mais neto. E vamos embora daqui, não aguento mais ficar neste lugar. E você! - Voceirou para Scorp, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. - Procure um lugar para passar férias, por que na MINHA casa você não entra mais!

Scorp continuou a encarar o chão, enquando Lucius virava e encaminhava-se para a porta. De repente, sentiu que alguém estava puxando-o para um abraço. Era seu pai, que havia abaixado-se a sua poltrona. Scorp sabia que Draco o amava, e aquele abraço provavelmente transmitia mais afeto do que Scorp já recebera na vida. O corpo de Draco era frio, mas sem ser desagradável. Mais como um banho gelado num dia muito quente. Scorp sabia que seu pai não o abandonara, mas sabia também que não poderia ir contra o seu avô. Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco o soltou e seguiu o pai. E, então, finalmente, Scorpius chorou.

* * *

Scorp não apareceu mais na aula de Herbologia, nem estava presente na aula de transfiguração, que estendeu-se até a hora do almoço. Albus perguntou à profª Mcgonagall onde Scorp estava, e recebeu a resposta seca de que Scorp estava indisposto. Achando estranho, Albus decidiu que procuraria o amigo assim que fosse possível. Talvez até fosse até o dormitório para conversar. Escreveu uma nota para Rosie, informando-a do seu plano, recebendo a resposta que ela também iria. Passou o recado também para Daniel, que disse que os acompanharia. Infelizmente, a aula de transfiguração era com os alunos de Lufa-lufa, então, Evanna não estava com eles.

A primeira aula de transfiguração foi ainda mais difícil do que os garotos esperavam. Até mesmo Daniel, que possuia conhecia um bom conhecimento de magia teve dificuldade em transformar o palito de fósforo em agulha, apesar de conseguir antes do final da aula. Rosie também conseguiu deixa o palito meio prateado, enquanto Scorp nada conseguiu. Apesar da aula, profª Mcgonagall estava distante e demorava alguns segundos para responder qualquer pergunta.

Quando o sinal finalmente bateu, informando que o almoço começara, Albus seguiu Rosie e Daniel até a sala comunal. Era impressionante como os dois já conheciam Hogwarts. Rosie tentava falar sobre a aula, mas Daniel insistia em mudar de assunto, o que Albus agradecia, já que não se saira muito bem no exercício. A sala comunal tenha poucos alunos, nenhum dos quais Albus conhecia. - Provavelmente ele está no dormitório de vocês, se ele está indisposto... - Rosie disse. - Deem uma olhada, se tudo estiver bem, eu entro.

Daniel entrou no dormitório, junto com Albus, e estava vazio, exceto por Scorp, que estava deitado em sua cama. Daniel colocou a cabeça para fora e chamou Rosie, que entrou apressada, e fechou a porta. - Por favor, Albus, não conta pro meu pai que eu entrei no dormitório masculino, por que, você...

Rosie calou-se ao ver a expressão de Daniel. Albus estranhou o silêncio abrupto e olhou para Daniel, que tinha um olhar de pena direcionado para Scorp. Albus então prestou mais atenção no colega. Scorp chorava, seus olhos grandes e meio arroxeados, mostrando que provavelmente aquilo já estivesse acontecendo a um tempo.

Albus sentou-se de um lado de Scorp, e Rosie do outro. Daniel sentou-se aos pés da cama, e assim ficaram por um tempo, enquanto os soluços de Scorp diminuiam vagarosamente. Albus chegou até a pensar como não tinha ouvido o choro do amigo, de tão alto que estava. Os três em silêncio, ninguém falava nada, e o único som audível era o choro de Scorp, que diminuiu gradativamente, até soluços esporáticos. Enfim, Scorp levantou os olhos para os amigos. Albus então soube o que fazer. Sem segurar-se, abraçou Scorp. E sentiu um solavanco quando Rosie juntou-se ao abraço. E, então, mais uma vez, quando Daniel entrou no abraço. E assim ficaram, até o final do horário do almoço.

* * *

Mesmo que nada tivesse sido dito, Scorp sentia-se inexplicavelmente melhor. Conseguiu participar das aulas do restante da tarde, apesar de não conseguir manter a atenção por muito tempo. E o melhor, todos os seus amigos respeitaram sua situação e nada perguntaram. Inclusive, alguém deve ter conversado com Evanna, que, quando o encontrou no último horário, de história da magia, o cumprimentou com um sorriso caloroso, mas não o tratou diferente, nem fez nenhuma pergunta, respeitando seu espaço pessoal.

O dia todo passou muito devagar, mas também muito rápido. Scorp sentia que cada segundo passava como se fosse um minuto inteiro, mas nada lembrava, como se aquele minuto inteiro fosse nada a não ser um borrão. Quando a última aula, história da magia, com o fantasma prof Binns, chegou ao fim, todos foram para o Grande Salão.

- Scorp, você quer comer alguma coisa? - Rosie perguntou, maternalmente.

Scorp balançou a cabeça. Seu estomago estava completamente amarrado. O grupo sentou-se ao lado de Victorie e suas amigas da Corvinal, logo no inicio da mesa da Grifinória. O salão ainda estava meio vazio, mas o jantar já estava servido.

- Gente, como História da magia é chato! - Daniel falou. - Eu nunca tinha estudado isso antes...

- Eu achei bem interessante, sabe, estudar o que aconteceu com os nossos antepassados bruxos. - Rosie disse, sorrindo. Finalmente um dialogo mais relaxante.

- Achei um saco. - Evanna disse.

- É inútil. Vocês vão ver que nada daquilo é importante. - Rosie e Albus viraram-se para ver James parado atrás, seu olhar meio feroz em direção a Scorp. Albus interveio, antes que james disse alguma coisa.

- Certo, James. Que bom que você falou o que você acha, agora pode nos dar licença?

James estreitou os olhos. - Albus, você está me enchotando? - Albus inicialmente ficou paralisado, mas então fez que sim com a cabeça. James então murmurou "você vai se arrepender" e deu as costas para o grupo. Albus continuou encarando-o enquanto ele ia até a mesa da Lufa-lufa e sentava-se ao lado do menino que era provavelmente seu primo, Dursley. A forma como o menino se arrumou no banco mostrou que ele já conhecia James.

- Obrigado. - Ao ouvir a voz de Scorp, Albus virou de volta para olhar o amigo. Seu rosto estava sem expressão, mas Albus sentia a gratidão. Albus sorriu e continuou seu jantar.

* * *

O segundo dia foi melhor que o primeiro. Scorp ainda não estava normal, mas já conseguia conversar, apesar de negar-se a dizer o porque de estar daquela forma. Não que alguém tivesse insistido, Albus perguntou uma vez durante o café da manhã se ele queria conversar e Scorp disse que não naquele momento.

A primeira aula de terça-feira era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o prof. Dennis Creevey. Albus estava ansioso para ter tal aula, pois seu poi havia dito que era sua matéria favorita, e era a que ele tinha mais facilidade.

- A arte das trevas é um problema que segue a magia desde os primórdios de sua existência. - O professor era calmo, sua expressão tranquila. Era relativamente baixo, e loiro. - Tal problema criou a idéia de que magia é sempre negativa, para os trouxas. O que eu vou tentar ensinar para vocês é como lidar, e combater, as artes das trevas.

O professor bateu com a varinha no quadro negro, onde palavras imediatamente começaram a aparecer, descrevendo a parte teórica do feitiço Lumus. - Entendam que, esta matéria é, talvez, a mais importante que os senhores vão estudar. É aqui que você vão aprender a sobreviver. E saibam que este tipo de estudo não termina nunca. Meu irmão, por exemplo... Ele participou da Segunda guerra mágica, conhecida como Batalha de Hogwarts, e morreu em combate. É claro que seus conhecimentos de defesa contra as artes das trevas era bom, mas infelizmente, ele não soube se defender de um feitiço e isto foi o fim. - o professor correu os olhos na sala, mergulhada em silêncio.

O professor fechou a cortina e apagou as luzes. - Por favor, comecem a praticar agora.

* * *

Lumus não foi um feitiço difícil de fazer. Logo, todos os alunos tinham conseguido acender a ponta da varinha satisfatoriamente, apesar de alguns não conseguirem manter o fluxo de luz por muito tempo. Valter Dursley, por exemplo, acendia a ponta da varinha, e então, surpreso, a deixava cair, fazendo com que ela se apagasse de novo. A partir do meio da aula, os alunos começaram a praticar o feitiço Nox, que apagava a varinha. Por fim, acendiam e apagavam a varinha. Todos gostaram bastante da aula, principalmente por que, efetivamente, haviam usado magia.

O restante das aulas foram tranquilas. No dia seguinte, tiveram a primeira aula de Poções, com a Sonserina. O prof. Boot pareceu não gostar muito dos alunos da Grifinória, mas seu problema principal era com Albus. O professor criticou tudo que Albus fazia, desde copiar do quadro, até as técnicas de preparo de poções, tema da primeira aula.

A aula também era novidade para Daniel, que só começaria a estudar poções este ano na outra escola, então estava no mesmo grau que os colegas, mas ainda assim conseguiu se sair melhor. Na verdade, ele ficou tão bem quanto Rosie, apesar desta estar realmente estudando, e Daniel estar fazendo mais a partir da explicação. Após o final da aula, os alunos que haviam parado Albus e Scorp no primeiro dia voltaram a para-los.

- Então, Scorp, fiquei sabendo que você foi deserdado... ? - Scorp endureceu. Era Nott, o rapaz moreno. Ele riu. - Eu avisei que você iria se dar mal, se aliando a estes perdedores...

- Saiam daqui! - Rosie disse, apontando para a porta.

- Eu ficaria calada se fosse você, sua mestiçazinha nojenta. - Nott respondeu, com cara de desdém. Voltou-se então para Scorp.- Você e estes perdedores da Grifinória não perdem por esperar...

E saiu, com seus amigos, dando risada. Scorp abaixou a cabeça, sendo observado pelos três colegas. Ninguém sabia muito o que dizer. Deserdado? Rosie decidiu conversar com sua mãe, talvez ela pudesse dar algum conselho para que ela pudesse falar para Scorp.

- É verdade. Meu avô me deserdou. - Scorp ainda encarava o chão. - Ele tentou me mudar para a Sonserina, mas, como eu não quis, ele disse que não teria um neto na Grifinória. Perdi minha família. Agora, não tenho mais nada...

Daniel colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Scorp. - Olha, você tem a nós. Não se preocupe, estamos juntos nessa.

Scorp levantou a cabeça e olhou para seus amigos. Não parecia que fazia apenas algumas horas que haviam se conhecido. Com alguns passos, alcançou a porta, abriu e saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Albus, Daniel e Rosie. Talvez eles não soubessem o que fazer, mas ainda assim sabiam com quem fazer.

- FIM DO CAPITULO -

* * *

Voltei!

Eu sei, eu sei, ninguém deve nem lembrar que esta fic existe, né? Desculpem por ter sumido, tinha desistido de escrever, na verdade. Tipo, foram 2 anos, tantas coisas aconteceram. Então, enquanto estava fazendo intercambio(!), eu encontrei o manuscrito do início deste capítulo, e fiquei mooooorta de vontade de continuar.

Espero que vocês gostem, e voltem a ler esta fic, e se vocês puderem divulgar e deixar uma review, eu fico suuuper agradecida!

Carpe Diem!


End file.
